


In my Veins

by Silencednight



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 6 month time skip fan fill in, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eddie is depressed, Eddie misses Venom, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, and ptsd (kinda) are the only triggers, but for now, gender neutral venom, i forgot alcohol, idk yet, ill Update the tags as needed, im making this darker than it needs to be, there might be smut, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencednight/pseuds/Silencednight
Summary: A much angstier than it needs to be fic of what happened during the time skip in the movie





	In my Veins

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapter titles are gonna be from songs cuz I'm lazy

Eddie slowly opened his eyes, waking up to another day of painful loneliness. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the morning bleariness. He slowly stood, before walking to the kitchen to grab a beer. 

Eddie leaned down, opening the fridge and surveyed the meager contents.

"Alright bud, waddya-" he began, before cutting himself off. He had only had Venom for a couple days, but still caught himself asking the stupid parasite questions, or waiting for them to provide cynical commentary of everything.

 _Its almost been a week_ __.Eddie thought glancing over to the calendar. He sighed, grabbed another beer and walked back to his bed.


End file.
